No me provoques mujer
by karen boc
Summary: Este es mi primer Fan Fic, generalmente las ideas que tengo en cuanto a esta clase de historias las plasmo como un doujinshi, este fic es basado en lo que trunks del futuro le comenta a goku acerca de la infidelidad de yamcha hacia su madre, y es lo que a mi imaginación al dar rienda suelta se le ocurrió y pudo haber pasado … es decir como terminan vegeta y bulma siendo pareja.
1. Capítulo 1 - Nunca te perdonaré

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer Fan Fic, generalmente las ideas que tengo en cuanto a esta clase de historias las plasmo como un doujinshi, este fic es basado en lo que trunks del futuro le comenta a goku acerca de la infidelidad de yamcha hacia su madre, y es lo que a mi imaginación al dar rienda suelta se le ocurrió y pudo haber pasado … es decir como terminan vegeta y bulma siendo pareja._

_Atte. karenboc_

_**ADVERTENCIA ¡MUCHO LEMON! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS!**_

**Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

…_**Flashback…**_

**Narrador y/o Narración**

**-Personajes-**

**(Descripciónes)**

"No me provoques mujer"

Capítulo 1 - "Nunca te perdonaré"

(Domingo 15 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC)

Los pajarillos anunciaban con su canto el amanecer, la brisa matinal que se colaba acariciaba el cuerpo semi desnudo de Bulma, desde el ventanal que estaba lijeramente entre abierto y que daba al balcón, flotaban ligera y suavemente las cortinas blancas, la mujer sintió algo de frío así que su cuerpo en un reflejo casi automáta y sin siquiera abrir los ojos y despertar se puso en una posición fetal, enroscándose de tal forma y aferrandose a la sábana que cubría parte de su cuerpo, tratando de mitigar ese lijero friesito matutino… finalmente la luz que entraba suavemente hizo frunzir el entrecejo a la chica que luego de emitir un gran bostezo abrió los ojos suavemente…

Domingo, el día más corto de la semana había finalmente llegado, el trabajo en CC era demandante pero los científicos más prominentes de la familia Briefs anelaban ese día casi atesorándolo para descansar de sus obligaciones laborales.

Bulma talló sus ojos suavemente para luego sentarse en la cama, y después de acomodar su cabello alborotado y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja, no podía creer que estuviera viendo su habitación, realmente ¡estaba ahí!, ¿como era eso posible después de lo que había sucedido?, ¿habría sido todo un espantoso sueño?, se preguntó algo ensimismada, mirando las cortinas que se mecían al son del viento, tan apacible y al mismo tiempo tan fresco como para provocarle escalofrío en el cuerpo.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, y en un acto reflejo giró su rostro hacia el espejo ese el que tantas veces la había visto probarse variados modelos de ropa de marcas prestigiosas y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con una camisa de vestir azul cielo mal abotonada, arrugada y para variar demasiado grande, la abrió un poco del escote para mirar debajo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén y en un impulso subió la camisa que le llegaba apenas debajo de las nalgas.

_-Maldición tampoco tengo puesto mi …-_

Bulma no traía puesta ropa interior alguna, eso la extrañaba bastante, no era normal en ella, ya que generalmente dormía con su pijama en invierno o su bata de verano, sin embargo no lograba recordar que había pasado del todo, pero lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era la desición que tomó y era hora de terminar con ese dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora recuerdo… ese bastardo maldito… como lo odio! … yo no…lo perdonaré jamás!-

…_**Flashback…**_

_(En el Mall de shoping para la gran noche)_

_-¿Me gusta éste señorita podría probarmelo?_

_-¡Claro que sí, Srita. Briefs, pase por aquí a los probadores todos están vacíos utilice el que desee._

Una vez dentro del probador la ojiazul comenzó a desnudar su cuerpo, traia puesto un hermoso vestido corto casi a la mitad del muslo de un color amarillo, muy entallado a su figura esbelta y voluptuosa, los tirantes del vestido tenían detalles de flores blancas con pedrería, llevó su mano hasta el cierre que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del vestido, este cayó a sus pies, mismos que traían puestos unas hermosas sandalias blancas con detalladas flores y pedrería muy discreta haciendo juego con el vestido.

La chica no traía sostén y su hermosa figura yacía sin prenda alguna más que sus pantaletas de encaje; tomó el baby doll rojo y lo puso sobre su cuerpo, tratando de imaginar como se vería con él puesto, posando para el afortunado espejo, sus pechos firmes y bien formados se notaban, al igual que sus pezones erguidos por el frío del clima que sintió su piel al despojarle de sus ropas a trevés de la delicada tela de aquella prenda roja, y finalmente llevando sus manos hacia sus caderas deslizó sus pantaletas por sus largas y estilizadas piernas, para ponerlas junto al vestido que se acababa de quitar en un perchero que tenía la pared del probador.

Tomó la tanga roja de aquel baby doll y se la colocó, la tela se hundía entre sus nalgas dejando asomar solamente los elasticos finos de la prenda que la sujetaba a su cintura, acto seguido se colocó ese vaporoso camisón, los tirantes eran muy delgados, la tela que cubría sus pechos tenía una coqueta y provocadora avertura en cada pezón dejando que éstos se asomaran tentadoramente, el resto de la tela de la prenda caía sobre su cuerpo de manera suave y delicada, invitando a la lujuria.

-_Finalme, creo que éste le gustará, es atrevido y el color es perfecto!-_

Se dijo a sí misma mientras se contemplaba su propia figura seductora frente al espejo, finalmente decidió comprar dicha prenda así que volvió a quitarselo del cuerpo y volver a ponerse el hermoso vestido amarillo.

(ya con la cajera del local)

_-¡Srita. Me envuelve este por favor!-_

_-veo que le ha gustado, Srita. Briefrs, estoy segura que a su pareja le encantará-_

_-sí, jiji (algo sonrojada)_

(Ya de vuelta en CC)

Era Sábado y había una fiesta que se celebraría en el Withe Palace en honor a la alianza de un nuevo socio que se interesaba en las nuevas tecnologías de CC, así que mucha gente importante y de los medios estaban invitados a asistir, así como también grandes estrellas del espectáculo y los deportes.

_-Así que por eso te llamo Yancha, quiero que asistas y seas mi acompañante esta noche._

_-Yo.. no creo poder asistir Bulma, hem… lo que sucede es que voy a entrenar… se lo prometí al entrenador y hem… voy a estar muy entretenido bateando las bolas... ya sabes, ser beisbolista es muy agotador._

_-Pero, es San Valentín y quería verte, yo… estaba planeando una noche especial contigo._

_-Lo siento Bulma no voy a ir… esto es más importante…¿por que no le dices a Ulon o a Puar que te acompañen?..._

_-¿Estás loco?, no voy a ir a ese evento ni con un cerdo ni con un gato, debe ser contigo! _

_-…hem… lo siento bulma… no es posible… hem.. si quieres luego te veo, no voy a estar en mi departamento… yo…yo… te llamo después ¿sí?... _

_-está bien, espero tu llamada… te quie…_

_-pip-pip-pip-_

_-…ro…_

Antes de que pudiese terminar de articular la ultima palabra aquél hombre indeciso colgó sin más.

…**Fin del Flashback…**

(Sábado 14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín)

La científica estaba muy molesta y al mismo tiempo triste, no podía creerlo el beisbolista se había rehusado a acompañarla a un evento tan importante para ella, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, si él nunca rechazaba una invitación a esos eventos donde podía comer y beber gratis, y ¡ver a gente tan famosa!... Ni hablar al parecer el trabajo ultimamente era más importante para Yamcha que de costumbre, y esto venía pasando ya desde hace más de seis meses. De pronto la chica recordó que él mencionó antes de colgar no estar en casa.

_-Ya sé le daré una sorpresa, iré a a nuestro departamento y cuando llegue lo sorprenderé-_

La ojiazul decidió darse un baño, así que de la felicidad que sentía se apresuró a desvestirse dejando un camino de ropa por el corredor hasta la habitación y terminando el camino de ropas justo antes de llegar al baño.

Vegueta había terminado su entrenamiento, su cuerpo sudoroso pedía a gritos refrescarse, el principe decidió hacer una parada en el refrigerador de la cocina para tomar una botella de agua, éste la abrió para beber su contenido, algunas gotitas se deslizaron de su boca pasando por su cuello hasta fundirse con su pecho sudoroso, el príncipe siguió su camino hasta el corredor, pero notó unas pequeñas prendas sobre el suelo como invitándolo a seguirlas, el sajajin lleno de curiosidad llegó hasta la habitación de la terricola que tenía la puerta abierta.

_-Que extraño, recuerdo que el viejo y su esposa dijeron que no estarían en casa y la hija escandalosa tambien comentó algo sobre ir de compras y que tardaría…_

El no se dio cuenta de que Bulma había vuelto a casa temprano, sin mencionar que por su horario de entrenamientos a pesar de llevar meses en CC aún no conocía bien la casa y mucho menos cual era la habitación de la terrícola que lo había invitado a vivir en ella.

Vegeta finalmete abrio la puerta del baño muy sigilosamente, sabía que era Bulma por su ki, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que él, en los meses que llevava viviendo ahí nunca había visto ropas femeninas tiradas en el suelo y mucho menos una habitación abierta invitandolo a pasar… de pronto un vapor calido comenzó a escapar y entre aquel vapor humedo y tibio allí estaba, el cuerpo perfecto de esa mujer vulgar.

El príncipe trago saliba no podía creer lo que veía, la chica le daba la espalda al sajajin, esta cerro la llave para lavar su cabello lleno de shampoo, este desprendía un olor a frutas muy seductor, la chica giró su cuerpo de forma que Vegueta la vió petrificado finalmente de frente, la espuma resbalaba sobre su piel, pudo distinguir el frío que demostraban los pezones de la chica totalmente erectos, al bajar lentamente su vista esta se clavó en la entrepierna de la chica, quien tomó a tientas el jabón y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, la ojiazul nuevamente abrió la llave para dar paso al agua y enjuagar su cuerpo, el principe la observó detenidamente y antes de que ella abriese nuevamente sus ojos, el sajajin se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar hacia su propia habitación.

(Ya en su habitación el sajajin)

_-¿Que demonios acabo de hacer? (visiblemente ruborizado y muy exitado)_

El principe se preguntó, mientras su entrepierna estaba visiblemente inflamada de placer.

_-No sé que demonios fue todo eso… (debo asearme, tomare una ducha fría pensó)_

Llevaba puesto su short de entrenamiento azul y una playera de tirantes blanca, unos tines blancos y unos tennis, el príncipe se quitó la playera dejando ver un torso muy bien formado en musculos, pero también se podían ver sus cicatrices, el sudor escurria por sus curveados musculos, sentandose sobre la cama se quitó los tennis y los tines, se puso nuevamente de pie y se quitó el short y el boxer, al hacerlo pudo notar su exitación, su pene estaba muy exitado casi llegando al ombligo de lo erecto, el liquido seminal escurria de la punta a la base lentamente, el sajan comenzó a tocarse recordando la erotica imagen de apenas hace un rato, quería morder esos pezones y tocar esos pechos grandes y suaves, quería ser la espuma que recorría ese cuerpo desnudo, deseaba llegar a esa entrepierna y clavar su miembro con tanta fuerza, el principe dejó a su imaginación volar hasta llegar finalmente al climax teniendo un orgasmo tan satisfactorio que finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama para quedarse totalmente dormido.

(En la habitación de Bulma)

La ojiazul estaba muy emocionada había tenido una excelente idea, ¿Por qué no ir a su departamento y cuando vuelva sorprenderlo?, envuelta en una toalla, cantaba y bailaba de aquí para allá sacando ropa del closet, nada le complacía, hasta que dio por fín con un hermoso conjunto de leggins negros con un blusón rosado, finalmente escogió unos zapatos de tacón alto rosados para combinar y hacer juego con el bolso.

Ella quería verse bién, pero también quería ropa fácil de quitar, una vez vestida y maquillada con lo elegido finalmete tomó la pequeña bolsa de la tienda donde había comprado ese baby doll tan provocador y se dirigió hacia la cochera.

En el camino al departamento del beisbolista Bulma recibe una video llamada de su padre, éste le envía información del nuevo socio de la compañía junto con una fotografía ya que en persona no tenía el gusto de conocerlo.

_-Ho es realmente guapo-_

_-Es el nuevo socio, el quiere que le de un breve informe de los pormenores y el funcionamiento de la nueva cápsula, pero tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo hija, así que lo dejo en tus manos._

_-¿Papá entonces tu y mamá no vendrán a la fiesta?_

_-Lo lamento bulma, le prometí a tu madre unas vacaciones y la verdad como no se lo cumplí el año pasado me ha secuestrado en un hermoso crucero por el caribe jeje._

_-Ho, vaya, ustedes sí que saben como divertirse, no te preocupes papá todo saldrá bién, diviertanse mucho los quiero._

_-Y nosotros a ti._

Terminó la video llamada mientras la chica seguía conduciendo, faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

-_No puedo esperar para llegar, un poco más y ya verás te haré algo delicioso para comer y al terminar, me llevarás en tus brazos a la habitación aguardarás en la cama y luego… ¡Dios no puedo creer que finalmente lo haré!_

_(dijo Bulma con un sonrojo muy evidente)_

Todo el noviazgo había sido muy inocente, la ojiazul deseaba casarse pero el deportista nunca tocaba el tema, ya que el beisbolista no era muy bueno con las mujeres, era demaciado tímido y le costaba mucho trabajo siquiera tomar de la de la mano a la ojiazul, sin embargo esto a través de los años fue cambiando poco a poco, ya que su vida dio un giro bastante drástico por la fama y el dinero adquirido por su trabajo en el deporte, del baseball, las mujeres lo seguían así como las abejas siguen a la miel, su complejo desapareció…

A tal grado que fue sorprendido por Bulma en diferentes ocaciones besando y abrazando a otras chicas, el deportista no cabía en su seguridad, era tanto el egocentrismo, que ese chico del cual la heredera de CC se había enamorado ya no existía más, él llegó a un punto en el que deseaba tener sexo con la heredera de CCojiazul convenciendo a la chica de que solamente así sería totalmente suyo y no volvería a ver a otras mujeres.

Bulma quién toda su vida había sido millonaria, hermosa e inteligente, la fama y la popularidad realmente no le afectaban, había cientos de chicos que morían por ser el hombre de su vida, pero éstos hombres solo la veían como un boleto a la vida de millonario o como un trofeo por su belleza, había otros que simplemente no se sentían capaces de acercarsele debido a su grán intelecto, por estas circunstancias la chica decidió aferrarse a Yamcha ya que éste no deseaba su dinero, no se sentía inferior por su abrumadora inteligencia y tampoco la veía como un objeto, (aunque esto último había cambiado)

_-Finalmente llegué, espero que las llaves estén donde siempre. (mencionó con algo de nerviosismo)_

Bajó de su auto y caminó hacia el elevador del estacionamiento, una vez dentro sacó un brillo labial para darse los ultimos toques de belleza, al llegar al piso 9 las puertas se abrieron, suspiró como para darse ánimos, ya que nunca habían tenido relaciones, solo había llegado hasta las fronteras pero jamás había pasado de ahí.

_-Ah! vamos Bulma tú puedes, ya no eres una niña y si no hay matrimonio está bien, eso no es más que un papel, además ya lo decidiste! (se dijo a sí misma casi como un susurro)_

Los zapatos de tacón resonaban con cada paso que daba por el pasillo del lugar, finalmente se detuvo en la puerta del apartamento 512, se agacho en cuclillas sobre el tapete de bienvenida para sacar una llave, la tomó, se puso de pie y al colocar la llave en el picaporte escuchó unas risitas que venían desde dentro del departamento, trató de colocar su oído junto a la puerta para ver si entendía lo que decían, pero fue en vano, Bulma se extrañó de tal suceso.

Finalmente giró la llave para abrir muy cuidadosamente la puerta, debido a las misteriosas risitas decide quitarse los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba puestos, comenzó a usmear por el lugar dando pasitos de puntillas, finalmente llegó a la habitación del deportista.

Éste se encontraba muy animado totalmente desnudo correteando de aquí para allá alrededor de la cama a dos mujeres desnudas, una rubia y otra morena, finalmente abrazó a una de ellas por la espalda y la otra se abrazó a la suya, quedando los tres a un costado de la cama, la morena comenzó a jadear ya que el chico le daba pequeños apretones a sus pechos, jugueteando con sus pezones y apretandolos, mientras le besaba el cuello, la rubia comenzó a frotar su cuerpo en la espalda de Yamcha, esos pezones erectos frotaban su espalda y hacían que el deportista se exitara cada vez más, la morena se dio la vuelta para besarlo en los labios jugueteando con su lengua y llegando a lo más profundo de ella, este no lo soportó más y mordió su lengua levemente y luego sus labios.

El beisbolista estaba jadeando de placer, la rubia les empujó sobre la cama callendo éste sobre la deliciosa morena que tenía en sus brazos quedando sobre sus cuatro extremidades mientras la morena yacía debajo, la rubia comezó a besarle y mordisquearle las nalgas al hombre, mientras las apretaba con sus delicadas manos separándolas para lamer ese orificio prohibido y tabú para tantos hombres, recorrió con su lengua hasta su escroto y succionó cada uno de los testículos, el chico gimió de placer, y estos a su vez se retraían con cada succión y pequeños mordiscos.

Mientras tanto la morena le chupaba los pequeños pezones a ese fornido pectoral, la chica llevó su mano al pene del hombre que le recorria la piel de las piernas de arriba a bajo con cada gemido provocado por la rubia de la retaguardia.

Yamcha no lo soportó más y cual bestia en celo tomó a la morena por las piernas para levantar su cadera para así poder hundir su miembro chorreante de placer, la rubia viendo tal escena se subió en la cama para ponerse de rodillas con las piernas abiertas exponiendo su vagina rosada y humeda sobre el rostro de la chica morena, ésta comezó a lamer su clitoris para darle placer, mientras tanto la rubia besaba al chico jadeante que embestía ferozmente a la morena, era un trío bastante desinhibido, no importaba la posición o quién le tocase de compañero todos se daban placer.

Yamcha sacó su pene de la morena y poniendose de pie le acercó éste a la rubia que comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo con mucha energía para después ponerse en cuatro sobre la cama invitando al hombre a penetrarla también, la morena y la rubia quedaron una frente a la otra comenzando a besarse entre ellas, esto exitaba bastante al ya bastante inchado y venoso miembro del deportista, éste penetró a la rubia con mucha fuerza, su pene palpitaba dentro de su vagina y para no venirse lo sacó dejando ver un pene erecto, venoso y con un color suculentamente violaceo por tal esfuerzo al no terminar, la rubia finalmente se recostó sobre la morena quedando sus vaginas expuestas de tal forma que el pene de Yamcha podía darles placer a ambas, después de unos segundos de espera penetró sus labios que envolvían su miembro hasta llegar a sus clítoris frotandolos tan vigorosamente que los tres se vinieron en un coro de gemidos, gruñidos y placer.

Bulma no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, sus ojos desencajados y llenos de frustración, entonces de pronto recordó esa llamada donde su amado Yamcha le dice que tiene algo más importante que hacer…

Totalmente furica y llorando de rabia la pequeña bolsita donde llevaba su negligee (neglillé o babydoll) comenzó a formar una especie de bola de papel con sus manos, arrugandola y apretandola con la prenda dentro, abrió la puerta de golpe que yacía entre abierta y se lo arrojó al ya bien servido Yamcha.

_-¡Nunca te perdonaré! (dijo la ojiazul gritando y arrojandole la bolsita con la prenda)_

_-¿¡Bu…bu…bulma!?... ¡No es lo que crees!... ¡Puedo explicarlo!_

_-¡No quiero volver a verte oíste! ¡y saca tu trasero infiel y a tus golfas de mí departamento!_

_-¡No es tu departamento, yo lo compre!_

_-¡Este edificio y tu equipo de baseball son de mi propiedad así que tienes hasta mañana oíste! ¡hasta mañana y no quiero volver a verte!_

La pobre Bulma salió disparada como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo a traves del pasillo con los zapatos de tacón en la mano y tapando su boca con la otra de lo asqueada que se sentía por haber presenciado tal infidelidad del hombre que amaba.

**Continuara…**

Capítulo 2 - ""


	2. Capítulo 2 - Si no me acuerdo jamás pasó

_**Nota: **__Mil gracias a tod s por los mensajes de apoyo y los consejos,estos ultimos los tomaré todos en cuenta y mil gracias también por seguir este mi primer fanfic, ojalá les guste esta continuación, si he tardado en publicar, es por un lapsus de bloqueo...pero ya lo superé jaja XD bueno disfruten y esperio sus reviews._

_Atte. karenboc_

_**ADVERTENCIA ¡MUCHO LEMON! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS!**_

**Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

…_**Flashback…**_

**Narrador y/o Narración**

**-Personajes-**

**(Descripciones)**

"No me provoques mujer"

Capítulo 2 - "Si no me acuerdo jamás pasó"

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC, habitación de Vegeta)**

El príncipe saiyajin finalmente despertó después de una larga siesta, el hombre estaba aún tumbado en la misma posición en la que "cayó" sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo y con cansancio a flor de piel se quedó mirando hacia el techo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos…¿cómo era posible que se dejara llevar por tan bajos instintos, con tan solo haber dado un "vistaso" a esa mujer terricola?, la confusión era muy evidente en el rostro del sayan, su rostro mostraba una confusa preocupación, él no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, y mucho menos para perderlo con satisfacciones tan inocuas, estaba claro que era más importante el entrenamiento y vencer a los androides que mencionaba aquel chiquillo del futuro y claro está superar a kakaroto.

-_Debo admitir que no he estado cerca de una mujer desde hace años, pero… tampoco debo dejarme llevar por tan bajos instintos y mucho menos con una… ¡mujer vulgar como esa! (dijo el príncipe algo molesto)_

Luego de llegar a tal conclusión, el príncipe se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una merecida ducha después de tanto ejercitar su sexy y marcado cuerpo.

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, Kame House)**

El anciano maestro miraba la televisión muy entretenido viendo su telenovela favorita "Teresa"…

_-¿Y dime Krillin que me darás de regalo hoy?, ¿o acaso tienes planes con una linda chica? (haciendo señas obsenas con las manos)_

_-¿De qué está hablando maestro?, ¿acaso hoy cumple años? (el joven leía un libro cuyo título era "como ser un Don Juan")_

_-Pero que despistado eres muchacho, ¿que no sabes lo que todo el mundo celebra hoy?_

_-Heem… pues la verdad no maestro…_

_-Anda a ver el calendario, y fijate bien, hoy es un día muy especial para las chicas, ya deberías saberlo, eres muy despistado Krillin._

_-Haber… (el muchacho dejó el libro sobre la mesita de centro y caminó hacia el calendario que el viejo tenía pegado con un imán en el refrigerador) ¡No puede ser!_

_-¡Jajajaja hay muchacho, lo ves por eso nunca tienes suerte con las chicas!_

_-¡Es sábado, genial hoy no toca entrenamiento!_

_-(El viejo cae de espaldas)¡¿Eres idiota o que?!_

_-Maestro no me hable así yo jamás le he faltado el respeto._

_-(Roshi le da un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón)¡Fíjate bién muchacho, hoy es 14 de Febrero día de San Valentín, mejor conocido como el día en que las hermosas chicas les obsequian chocolates a los chicos que les gustan!... aunque también es el día de la amistad y esperaba que me regalaras alguna revista play boy…_

_-(El hombrecillo totalmente en shock)¡Heee!¿que ha dicho?_

_-¡Será mejor que consigas un buen obsequio para tu maestro!_

_-No me refiero a eso maestro, es decir ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprarle algo bonito a Maroon, y mucho menos para darle algo a usted._

_-Mmm… ya veo, eres un mal novio y un mal amigo..._

De pronto en la televisión se anuncia el evento de el Withe Palace en honor a la alianza de un nuevo socio que se interesaba en las nuevas tecnologías de CC.

_-¡Ya sé (dijo el joven algo emocionado)iré a visitar a Bulma y le pediré que nos invite a Maroon y a mí a ir a ese evento!_

_-¿Y como piensas convencer a Bulma, acaso a ella le darás algo por el día de la amistad?_

_-¡Diablos, que egoísta soy!...aunque… recuerdo que a Bulma le gustan mucho los chocolates y las rosas…(esto último lo dijo el joven casi en un susurro)_

El joven de baja estatura se dirigió repentinamente hacia la antigua tortuga de mar, pidiendole de favor le regresara el dinero que el mismo le había pedido semanas atrás se lo guardase para este tipo de emergencias.

La tortuga sacó una billetera y se la dio, justo al momento de tomarla Krillin emprendió el vuelo hacia CC a toda prisa.

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, En el automóvil de Bulma)**

La chica estaba llorando a mares, sus ojos estaban totalmente nublados en lágrimas, quería gritar pero su garganta era un nudo que ahogaba su voz, sólo podía emitir sollozos ahogados, la tarde caía y la ojiazul con tan mal estado olvidó encender las luces, los autos iban y venían rápidamente, ella no estaba concentrada en el camino, no podía dejar de llorar, sin calma alguna la mujer aceleraba cada vez más y más llegando al exceso de velocidad, un enorme camión que no vió al pequeño automovil no pudo evitar del todo esquivarle ya que la caja de carga le dio un golpe al automóvil de la chica estrellandose en un árbol, la científica se desmayó del fuerte golpe que sacudió su cuerpo ya lastimado.

El hombre del camión pudo finalmente estabilizarlo y rapidamente bajó del mismo para ayudar a la víctima del accidente, al asomarse por la ventana del coche pudo notar que había una chica desmayada, éste sacó su celular y llamó a los cuerpos de auxilio, el chofer trató de abrir la puerta del coche pero esta estaba trabada y no era facil abrirla.

_-Perdóname preciosa, no puedo sacarte de ahí iré por ayuda!_

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC)**

El bien formado príncipe finalmente salió de la ducha con apenas una pequeña toalla frotando sus partes íntimas para secarlas.

_-Estos terrícolas, apenas y encontré esto para secarme, creí que eran millonarios pero desde que llegué lo único que encuentro sin falta es comida en la nevera. (refunfuñó el sayan)_

Se dirigía hacia el closet con pasos pausados mientras trataba de secar su escultural cuerpo con una pequeña toalla de tocador, mientras cruzaba la habitación le llamó la atención un pequeño control remoto del televisor HD que estaba sobre una de las plazas del sillón, el sayajín siguió su camino, seguía frotando su cuerpo húmedo con la pequeña toalla y la dejó caer al piso para así tomar su traje de entrenamiento del closet, volvió a caminar de regreso, como si fuese a la cama de nuevo, pero el control remoto volvió a llamar su atención y recordó aquella vez que la terrícola ojiazul le enseñó como usarlo.

…_**Flashback…**_

_-¡Mujer, oye mujer terrícola!, ¡necesito que me des algo de comer, estoy hambriento!_

_-¡Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma, y si no me llamas por mi nombre, por mí te puedes morir de hambe oíste!?_

_-¡Mmph!, ¿olvidas que puedo matarte en un segundo mujer?(refunfuñó el hombre con el entrecejo bastante fruncido y un gesto de hastío en sus labios)_

_-(la ojiazul levanto una de sus cejas)¡y yo te recuerdo que estás en mí casa y que tu actitud no es precisamente de la realeza!_

_-¡Mmph!,(volvió a refunfuñar el hombre con el entrecejo esta vez mostrando curiosidad e incógnita), ¿… y como es, si es que se puede saber, que un invitado a tu "humilde morada"puede lograr comer algo?_

_-Pues verás, (Bulma miró el contro remoto sobre la mesita y lo tomó, encendió el televisor y le dio el control al hombre) "príncipe" sólo debes sentarte en el sofá y disfrutar de la programación que hay mientras le preparo su bufete "sumajestad"(esto último lo dijo de manera irónica)_

El principe se sentó en el sofá con el control remoto en la mano, no entendía muy bien como usarlo, así que comenzó a presionar los botones de volumen, la ojiazul al darse cuenta cubrio con su mano una pequeña risita que se le escapó, le dio algo de pena ver que el sayan no supiera usar algo tan básico en la vida terrestre, así que se acercó al sofá justo detrás de él y se inclinó para tomar su mano con el control remoto, le explicaba a Vegeta las funciones de cada botón, el hombre puso atención hasta que sintió algo suabe y tibio sobre su hombro, al girar levemente su rostro vió que la mujer no se percató de lo cerca que estaba del sayan, sus pechos bailaban suavemente con cada leve movimiento cerca del hombro del príncipe, su cuello estaba tan cerca que el hombre pudo oler su perfume, a contra luz la piel de sus mejillas se veía tan suave y delicada, el hombre estaba tan ancioso que sin darse cuenta apretó tan fuerte el control remoto que explotó en su mano.

_-Ho, que lástima, ya lo rompiste, bueno al menos la televisión quedó en un canal documental, tal vez deberías verlo mientras está la cena y hago otro controlremoto y así puedas cambiar de canal mientras cenas. (la mujer se enderezó y se dio la vuelta dirigiendose a la cosina)_

…**Fin del Flashback…**

Mientras recordaba como usar el control remoto, el príncipe sonreía de una forma bastante sutil, al fín terminó de ponerse su traje de entrenamiento, se sentó en el sofá y presionó el botón de encendido, el televisor HD comenzó a funsionar, éste estaba en el canal del noticiero.

-_Un terrible accidente en la carretera principal que va rumbo CC, al parecer es una chica la que está atrapada en el automóvil, el chofer salió ileso pero no pudo ayudar a la mujer del otro automóvil debido al fuego, no se sabe su estado de salud ya que los cuerpos de auxilio aún no arrivan a la escena del siniestro, trataremos de acercarnos y tomar una escena en zoom para poder identificar a la víctima del percanse._

El príncipe estaba a punto de cambiar de canal cuando de pronto pasaban en la televisión la cara de esa mujer, en una toma con mucha dificultad para enfocar el rostro de la ojiazul, Vegeta se dio cuenta que era ella, la mujer que estaba en ese auto, la que siempre le decía "me llamo Bulma ese es mi nombre y así quiero que me llames", de pronto se escuchó un sonido quebrado, volaron vidrios por toda la habitación, y en una acción casi inconciente el sayan se había ido a toda prisa sin preocuparse de los daños a la casa de los Briefs.

**(Mientras tanto en el televisor HD de la habitación de Vegeta, el noticiero)**

-_No logramos ver el rostro de la persona tenemos problemas para enfocar bien por la distancia, pero al parecer está muy lastimada, es peligroso quedarse ya que los cuerpos de auxilio no han llegado para sofocar el incendio sin mencionar que hay una grán fuga de gasolina en el automovil donde está atrapada la mujer inconciente…_

El sayan volaba a toda prisa, no había tiempo de analizar nada, su mente y cuerpo estaban en automático, a lo lejos había un enorme pilar de humo negro, el sayajin pudo notar que el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente al automovil de Bulma, así que descendió lo más cerca que pudo del lugar, se acercó al automóvil, se incó ya que el auto estaba de cabeza, para asomarse por la ventana del piloto, y ahí estaba ella, inconciente, sangrando y aún sujeta al cinturón de seguridad, decidió arrancar la puerta del automóvil para sacar a la chica lo más rápido posible.

_-¡Bulma!(gritó el príncipe arrojando la puerta lejos de el lugar)_

Mientras tanto los medios de comunicación grababan las acciones de un hombre misterioso con increíble fuerza rescatando a la chica en desgracia.

_-Dios mío ha aparecido un hombre que bajó volando si como lo oyen ¡volando! y a arrancado con sus propias manos la puerta del coche de la víctima, no sabemos quien es él, probablemente sea pupilo de Mr. Satán._

El Príncipe sayajin acarició suavemente la cara de Bulma, ella no reaccionó, el sayan tocó su cabeza, al retirar su mano solo para darse cuenta que estaba llena de sangre y que ella tenía una grave contusión en su cabeza.

Vegeta finalmente pasó su brazo izquierdo debajo del cuerpo de la ojiazul para con el otro arrancar el cinturón de seguridad que la tenía atrapada, al hacerlo el cuerpo de ella calló totalmente desvanecido sobre los brazos del sayan, el hombre tomó a la chica entre sus brazos cargandola y la llevó hasta los cuerpos de auxilio donde atendieron a la ojiazul en una ambulancia, finalmente las llamas llegaron a el automovil y este explotó.

Las sirenas resonaban e inundaban el lugar, bomberos, policías y ambulancias, todos llegaron al lugar del siniestro, si no hubiese sido por el hombre misterioso esa chica hubiese muerto (mencionaban los noticieros).

**(Mientras tanto en la carretera principal que va rumbo CC)**

Krillin sobrevolaba la carretera que llevaba justo a la casa de su amiga, al ver el siniestro decidió bajar a ayudar, pero cierta persona le llama la atención de sobremanera y decide acercarse a él.

_-¿Ve..Vegeta?... ¿que haces aquí?... ¿no me digas que tú provocaste este accidente?_

_-Enano, que bueno que llegaste,¿aún tienes semillas del hermitaño? _

_-¿Qué?... ¿hiciste todo esto por las semillas?_

_-¡Mmph…! (el sayan refunfuñó y miró a Krillin con desprecio), de ninguna manera haría algo así por tan poca cosa._

_-¿E..entonces por que estas aquí y por que preguntas por las semillas?_

_-Mira insecto, no tengo que darte explicaciones, solo debes saber que…yo estaba entrenando cerca de aquí y sentí desaparecer el ki de la mujer terricola que me dá alojoasí que vine a ver._

_-¿Bulma... ella está bien?_

_-Está muy mal herida, la llevan en la ambulancia de allá (señalando cuál es) y si te das prisa y le das una de esas semillas le evitarás la vergüenza de salir en televisión con todos esos golpes y no poder ir a ese evento que tanto anuncian por la tv._

_-Ve…Vegeta… ¿desde cuando miras la tv?_

_-Me largo, yo no tengo por que estar aquí (gruñó el sayan muy molesto consigomismo por lo que acababa de hacer)_

Krillin vió alejarse a toda prisa a Vegeta, no entendía nada, estaba muy sorprendido, se acercó a la ambulancia y de pronto los reporteros lo rodeaban.

-¿_Usted es quién rescató a la chica?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Es su novia?_

El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de evitar a los medios hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta de la ambulancia.

-¡_Yo lo siento, sin comentarios!(dijo totalmente nervioso, mientras abría la puerta de la ambulancia y entraba a ella)_

Los paramédicos estaban tratando de reanimar a la chica con primeros auxilios, había respirado demasiado humo y sus pulmones no respondían, Krillin al ver esta escena recordó lo que Vegeta le había dicho, el tenía tres semillas en su bolsillo, así que en un descuido del paramédico que le tomaba el pulso, el chico le diouna semilla a Bulma, esta la tragó y finalmente despertó algo aturdida.

_-Kri…llin… (dijo la ojiazul casi en un susurro)_

El paramédico no entendía como era que la chica había despertado y se veía tan bién si hace apenas unos instantes no podía ni respirar debido al mal estado de sus pulmones.

-_Bulma, no te preocupes, vas a estar bién, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

La chica asintió, el muchacho la tomó en sus brazos y salió volando de la ambulancia destrozandole el techo, no sin antes pedir disculpas al paramedico por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC)**

Krillin llevaba a bulma en brazos y esta iba muy callada, mas bien pensativa, al llegar al balcón de la chica descendieron suavemente, el chico la bajó con cuidado y ella solo se quedó ahí de pie totalmente descalza con la ropa hecha girones y manchada de ollín, sangre y gasolina.

Krillin no sabía que decirle a su amiga, lo que le había pasado había sido algo muy traumático, estuvo a punto de morir por las lesiones.

_-¿E..estas… bien Bulma…?_

_-No lo sé (dijo la chica, con mirada distante)_

_-Necesitas algo, lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en mí Bulma._

_-Lo sé, (miró al chico con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de romper en llanto)¡por favor abrazame!_

Él abrazó a su amiga y esta lloró inconsolablemente por horas, hasta que finalmente ella tuvo algo que decir.

-_Krillin, lo lamento, muchas gracias por salvarme de ese choque, si no hubieras estado ahí yo estaría muerta._

_-No Bulma yo no…no te… (el joven recordó que Vegeta estuvo ahí,y se preguntó si él fue quien la sacó del coche en llamas…)_

_-(ella lo interrumpióen llanto a grito abierto)¡Hoy lo ví, con dos mujeres…teniendo relaciones, yo… lo ví!_

_-No entiendo, ¿a quien viste?...(totalmente desorientado le preguntó)_

_-¡Yamcha… ya no es el hombre que era… ya no… el ya no me ama… el solo busca diversión y yo no lo puedo perdonar, ya no lo puedo perdonar, nunca lo perdonaré!(dijo entre sollozos)_

El chico la abrazó con más fuerza, intentando calmar a la ojiazul, pero su dolor era tan grande que finalmente se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, Krillin volvió a tomar a Bulma en brazos y la llevó directo a la cama, la tapó con la sábana.

-_Así que el imbécil de Yamcha, por su culpa casi mueres en ese auto, es mi amigo pero no es un buen novio, si realmente te amara vería lo maravillosa que eres y no te haría estas cosas, descansa ya no llores, llamaré a tus padres para decirles lo que sucedió y que ahora estas bién. (le dijo en voz baja Krillin intentando no despertarla y con un rostro bastante abatido)_

El chico de baja estatura no se percató que desde las sombras los observaba y escuchaba atentamente alguien muy interesado en lo que le había sucedido a la ojiazul.

El pequeño guerrero sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el príncipe los espiaba, salió de la habitación de bulma, para llamar a los padres de ésta desde otra habitación para no hacer ruido ya que sí había un teléfono en su habitación pero no era prudente despertarla.

El Príncipe recargado con los brazos cruzados y su pierna derecha apoyada en la pared de la terraza que escondía su figura, escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que Bulma le contó a Krillin, frunció su entrecejo con un gesto de evidente molestia, se retiró de la pared, descruzó los brazos y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación donde yacía la peliazul tendida en cama.

El sayan se acercó a la cama de la chica y acarició su rostro con visibles caminos de lágrimas marcados sobre el maquillaje, tocó su cabeza y esta ya no sangraba más, posó su mano sobre su cuello y sintió su pulso, después tomó su mano, era tan pequeña y delicada, el príncipe no entendía que le estaba pasando, algo tan fragil como el cristal fingiendo ser fuerte como el roble cada vez que lo retaba.

-¿_No entiendo por que hice lo que hice, no sé que pasa conmigo, que es lo que me has hecho mujer?(dijo el príncipe en voz baja u suave con un rostro bastante confundido)_

Vegeta al ver que la chica estaba en buenas manos salió de la habitación de la chica para ir directo a su capsula de entrenamientos.

Entre sueños la peliazul veía el rostro de Vegeta gritando su nombre, era tan real…Pasaron unas 3 horas en las que la científica durmió placidamente, Krillin veía la TV en el canal de noticias y ya había llamado a los padres de Bulma para contarles del accidente y decirles que Bulma estaba a salvo, la chica despertó y se levantó de la cama, la mujer se preguntaba hacerca de su sueño, ¿Por qué soñar a Vegeta gritando su nombre?..., Krillin seguía viendo la TV en el canal de noticias, pasaban el accidente donde había estado involucrada Bulma, ella veía atentamente lo ocurrido, finalmente pasaron la grabación donde un hombre volador rescató a la dama en desgracia.

La ojiazul no podía creerlo, quién la rescataba no había sido Krillin sino Vegeta, ella no estaba cien por ciento segura ya que no recordaba tal cosa, de pronto Krillin vió despierta a la chica y apagó el televisor para intentar esconderle a ella lo ocurrido, pero ya era demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta, aunque realmente no lo recordaba así es que era como si nunca hubiese pasado.

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer Fan Fic, generalmente las ideas que tengo en cuanto a esta clase de historias las plasmo como un doujinshi, este fic es basado en lo que trunks del futuro le comenta a goku acerca de la infidelidad de yamcha hacia su madre, y es lo que a mi imaginación al dar rienda suelta se le ocurrió y pudo haber pasado … es decir como terminan vegeta y bulma siendo pareja._

_**ADVERTENCIA ¡MUCHO LEMON! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS!**_

**Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

…_**Flashback…**_

**Narrador y/o Narración**

**-Personajes-**

**(Descripciónes)**

"No me provoques mujer"

Capítulo 1 - "Nunca te perdonaré"

(Domingo 15 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC)

Los pajarillos anunciaban con su canto el amanecer, la brisa matinal que se colaba acariciaba el cuerpo semi desnudo de Bulma, desde el ventanal que estaba lijeramente entre abierto y que daba al balcón, flotaban ligera y suavemente las cortinas blancas, la mujer sintió algo de frío así que su cuerpo en un reflejo casi automáta y sin siquiera abrir los ojos y despertar se puso en una posición fetal, enroscándose de tal forma y aferrandose a la sábana que cubría parte de su cuerpo, tratando de mitigar ese lijero friesito matutino… finalmente la luz que entraba suavemente hizo frunzir el entrecejo a la chica que luego de emitir un gran bostezo abrió los ojos suavemente…

Domingo, el día más corto de la semana había finalmente llegado, el trabajo en CC era demandante pero los científicos más prominentes de la familia Briefs anelaban ese día casi atesorándolo para descansar de sus obligaciones laborales.

Bulma talló sus ojos suavemente para luego sentarse en la cama, y después de acomodar su cabello alborotado y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja, no podía creer que estuviera viendo su habitación, realmente ¡estaba ahí!, ¿como era eso posible después de lo que había sucedido?, ¿habría sido todo un espantoso sueño?, se preguntó algo ensimismada, mirando las cortinas que se mecían al son del viento, tan apacible y al mismo tiempo tan fresco como para provocarle escalofrío en el cuerpo.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, y en un acto reflejo giró su rostro hacia el espejo ese el que tantas veces la había visto probarse variados modelos de ropa de marcas prestigiosas y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con una camisa de vestir azul cielo mal abotonada, arrugada y para variar demasiado grande, la abrió un poco del escote para mirar debajo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén y en un impulso subió la camisa que le llegaba apenas debajo de las nalgas.

_-Maldición tampoco tengo puesto mi …-_

Bulma no traía puesta ropa interior alguna, eso la extrañaba bastante, no era normal en ella, ya que generalmente dormía con su pijama en invierno o su bata de verano, sin embargo no lograba recordar que había pasado del todo, pero lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era la desición que tomó y era hora de terminar con ese dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora recuerdo… ese bastardo maldito… como lo odio! … yo no…lo perdonaré jamás!-

…_**Flashback…**_

_(En el Mall de shoping para la gran noche)_

_-¿Me gusta éste señorita podría probarmelo?_

_-¡Claro que sí, Srita. Briefs, pase por aquí a los probadores todos están vacíos utilice el que desee._

Una vez dentro del probador la ojiazul comenzó a desnudar su cuerpo, traia puesto un hermoso vestido corto casi a la mitad del muslo de un color amarillo, muy entallado a su figura esbelta y voluptuosa, los tirantes del vestido tenían detalles de flores blancas con pedrería, llevó su mano hasta el cierre que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del vestido, este cayó a sus pies, mismos que traían puestos unas hermosas sandalias blancas con detalladas flores y pedrería muy discreta haciendo juego con el vestido.

La chica no traía sostén y su hermosa figura yacía sin prenda alguna más que sus pantaletas de encaje; tomó el baby doll rojo y lo puso sobre su cuerpo, tratando de imaginar como se vería con él puesto, posando para el afortunado espejo, sus pechos firmes y bien formados se notaban, al igual que sus pezones erguidos por el frío del clima que sintió su piel al despojarle de sus ropas a trevés de la delicada tela de aquella prenda roja, y finalmente llevando sus manos hacia sus caderas deslizó sus pantaletas por sus largas y estilizadas piernas, para ponerlas junto al vestido que se acababa de quitar en un perchero que tenía la pared del probador.

Tomó la tanga roja de aquel baby doll y se la colocó, la tela se hundía entre sus nalgas dejando asomar solamente los elasticos finos de la prenda que la sujetaba a su cintura, acto seguido se colocó ese vaporoso camisón, los tirantes eran muy delgados, la tela que cubría sus pechos tenía una coqueta y provocadora avertura en cada pezón dejando que éstos se asomaran tentadoramente, el resto de la tela de la prenda caía sobre su cuerpo de manera suave y delicada, invitando a la lujuria.

-_Finalme, creo que éste le gustará, es atrevido y el color es perfecto!-_

Se dijo a sí misma mientras se contemplaba su propia figura seductora frente al espejo, finalmente decidió comprar dicha prenda así que volvió a quitarselo del cuerpo y volver a ponerse el hermoso vestido amarillo.

(ya con la cajera del local)

_-¡Srita. Me envuelve este por favor!-_

_-veo que le ha gustado, Srita. Briefrs, estoy segura que a su pareja le encantará-_

_-sí, jiji (algo sonrojada)_

(Ya de vuelta en CC)

Era Sábado y había una fiesta que se celebraría en el Withe Palace en honor a la alianza de un nuevo socio que se interesaba en las nuevas tecnologías de CC, así que mucha gente importante y de los medios estaban invitados a asistir, así como también grandes estrellas del espectáculo y los deportes.

_-Así que por eso te llamo Yancha, quiero que asistas y seas mi acompañante esta noche._

_-Yo.. no creo poder asistir Bulma, hem… lo que sucede es que voy a entrenar… se lo prometí al entrenador y hem… voy a estar muy entretenido bateando las bolas... ya sabes, ser beisbolista es muy agotador._

_-Pero, es San Valentín y quería verte, yo… estaba planeando una noche especial contigo._

_-Lo siento Bulma no voy a ir… esto es más importante…¿por que no le dices a Ulon o a Puar que te acompañen?..._

_-¿Estás loco?, no voy a ir a ese evento ni con un cerdo ni con un gato, debe ser contigo! _

_-…hem… lo siento bulma… no es posible… hem.. si quieres luego te veo, no voy a estar en mi departamento… yo…yo… te llamo después ¿sí?... _

_-está bien, espero tu llamada… te quie…_

_-pip-pip-pip-_

_-…ro…_

Antes de que pudiese terminar de articular la ultima palabra aquél hombre indeciso colgó sin más.

…**Fin del Flashback…**

(Sábado 14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín)

La científica estaba muy molesta y al mismo tiempo triste, no podía creerlo el beisbolista se había rehusado a acompañarla a un evento tan importante para ella, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, si él nunca rechazaba una invitación a esos eventos donde podía comer y beber gratis, y ¡ver a gente tan famosa!... Ni hablar al parecer el trabajo ultimamente era más importante para Yamcha que de costumbre, y esto venía pasando ya desde hace más de seis meses. De pronto la chica recordó que él mencionó antes de colgar no estar en casa.

_-Ya sé le daré una sorpresa, iré a a nuestro departamento y cuando llegue lo sorprenderé-_

La ojiazul decidió darse un baño, así que de la felicidad que sentía se apresuró a desvestirse dejando un camino de ropa por el corredor hasta la habitación y terminando el camino de ropas justo antes de llegar al baño.

Vegueta había terminado su entrenamiento, su cuerpo sudoroso pedía a gritos refrescarse, el principe decidió hacer una parada en el refrigerador de la cocina para tomar una botella de agua, éste la abrió para beber su contenido, algunas gotitas se deslizaron de su boca pasando por su cuello hasta fundirse con su pecho sudoroso, el príncipe siguió su camino hasta el corredor, pero notó unas pequeñas prendas sobre el suelo como invitándolo a seguirlas, el sajajin lleno de curiosidad llegó hasta la habitación de la terricola que tenía la puerta abierta.

_-Que extraño, recuerdo que el viejo y su esposa dijeron que no estarían en casa y la hija escandalosa tambien comentó algo sobre ir de compras y que tardaría…_

El no se dio cuenta de que Bulma había vuelto a casa temprano, sin mencionar que por su horario de entrenamientos a pesar de llevar meses en CC aún no conocía bien la casa y mucho menos cual era la habitación de la terrícola que lo había invitado a vivir en ella.

Vegeta finalmete abrio la puerta del baño muy sigilosamente, sabía que era Bulma por su ki, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que él, en los meses que llevava viviendo ahí nunca había visto ropas femeninas tiradas en el suelo y mucho menos una habitación abierta invitandolo a pasar… de pronto un vapor calido comenzó a escapar y entre aquel vapor humedo y tibio allí estaba, el cuerpo perfecto de esa mujer vulgar.

El príncipe trago saliba no podía creer lo que veía, la chica le daba la espalda al sajajin, esta cerro la llave para lavar su cabello lleno de shampoo, este desprendía un olor a frutas muy seductor, la chica giró su cuerpo de forma que Vegueta la vió petrificado finalmente de frente, la espuma resbalaba sobre su piel, pudo distinguir el frío que demostraban los pezones de la chica totalmente erectos, al bajar lentamente su vista esta se clavó en la entrepierna de la chica, quien tomó a tientas el jabón y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, la ojiazul nuevamente abrió la llave para dar paso al agua y enjuagar su cuerpo, el principe la observó detenidamente y antes de que ella abriese nuevamente sus ojos, el sajajin se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar hacia su propia habitación.

(Ya en su habitación el sajajin)

_-¿Que demonios acabo de hacer? (visiblemente ruborizado y muy exitado)_

El principe se preguntó, mientras su entrepierna estaba visiblemente inflamada de placer.

_-No sé que demonios fue todo eso… (debo asearme, tomare una ducha fría pensó)_

Llevaba puesto su short de entrenamiento azul y una playera de tirantes blanca, unos tines blancos y unos tennis, el príncipe se quitó la playera dejando ver un torso muy bien formado en musculos, pero también se podían ver sus cicatrices, el sudor escurria por sus curveados musculos, sentandose sobre la cama se quitó los tennis y los tines, se puso nuevamente de pie y se quitó el short y el boxer, al hacerlo pudo notar su exitación, su pene estaba muy exitado casi llegando al ombligo de lo erecto, el liquido seminal escurria de la punta a la base lentamente, el sajan comenzó a tocarse recordando la erotica imagen de apenas hace un rato, quería morder esos pezones y tocar esos pechos grandes y suaves, quería ser la espuma que recorría ese cuerpo desnudo, deseaba llegar a esa entrepierna y clavar su miembro con tanta fuerza, el principe dejó a su imaginación volar hasta llegar finalmente al climax teniendo un orgasmo tan satisfactorio que finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama para quedarse totalmente dormido.

(En la habitación de Bulma)

La ojiazul estaba muy emocionada había tenido una excelente idea, ¿Por qué no ir a su departamento y cuando vuelva sorprenderlo?, envuelta en una toalla, cantaba y bailaba de aquí para allá sacando ropa del closet, nada le complacía, hasta que dio por fín con un hermoso conjunto de leggins negros con un blusón rosado, finalmente escogió unos zapatos de tacón alto rosados para combinar y hacer juego con el bolso.

Ella quería verse bién, pero también quería ropa fácil de quitar, una vez vestida y maquillada con lo elegido finalmete tomó la pequeña bolsa de la tienda donde había comprado ese baby doll tan provocador y se dirigió hacia la cochera.

En el camino al departamento del beisbolista Bulma recibe una video llamada de su padre, éste le envía información del nuevo socio de la compañía junto con una fotografía ya que en persona no tenía el gusto de conocerlo.

_-Ho es realmente guapo-_

_-Es el nuevo socio, el quiere que le de un breve informe de los pormenores y el funcionamiento de la nueva cápsula, pero tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo hija, así que lo dejo en tus manos._

_-¿Papá entonces tu y mamá no vendrán a la fiesta?_

_-Lo lamento bulma, le prometí a tu madre unas vacaciones y la verdad como no se lo cumplí el año pasado me ha secuestrado en un hermoso crucero por el caribe jeje._

_-Ho, vaya, ustedes sí que saben como divertirse, no te preocupes papá todo saldrá bién, diviertanse mucho los quiero._

_-Y nosotros a ti._

Terminó la video llamada mientras la chica seguía conduciendo, faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

-_No puedo esperar para llegar, un poco más y ya verás te haré algo delicioso para comer y al terminar, me llevarás en tus brazos a la habitación aguardarás en la cama y luego… ¡Dios no puedo creer que finalmente lo haré!_

Todo el noviazgo había sido muy inocente, ya que el beisbolista no era muy bueno con las mujeres, era demaciado tímido y le costaba mucho trabajo siquiera tomar de la mano a la ojiazul, sin embargo esto a través de los años fue cambiando poco a poco, ya que su vida dio un giro bastante drástico por la fama y el dinero adquirido por su trabajo en el deporte del baseball él llegó a un punto en el que deseaba tener sexo con la heredera de CC

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter3-Me permite esta pieza Cenicient

_**Nota: **__Mil gracias a tod s por los mensajes, sí lo sé me he tardado mucho esta vez, pero esto de estar de vacaciones de semana santa no es precisamente de relax para mí, también he estado ocupada en otros proyectos y uno que implica este fanfic, sin más los dejo con este capítulo :)dedicado a mis amigas Kvi y kyoko, ojalá les guste!_

_Atte. karenboc_

**Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

…_**Flashback…**_

**Narrador y/o Narración**

**-Personajes-**

**(Descripciones)**

"No me provoques mujer"

Capítulo 3 - "Me permite esta pieza Cenicienta"

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC)**

La ojiazul estaba pasmada, con los ojos de par en par, no acababa de comprender ni asimilar lo que acababa de ver en la tv, era algo tan bizarro y ambiguo que simplemente no le cabía en el pensamiento, estaba tan absorta en sus conjeturas que no se dio cuenta que aquel muchacho se acercó a ella y la veía con detenimiento, hasta que éste finalmente rompió su trance al hablar.

_-Hem… Bulma, ¿estás bien, te duele algo, quieres que valla por un médico?(dijo Krillin con un gesto de preocupación muy evidente)_

_-He!... yo.., no Krillin, gracias estoy bien… (la chica contestó algo confusa)_

_-Deberías hacer de todas formas que un médico te revise, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado como el mío a recibir tantos golpes…(el joven seguía preocupado, sabía que ella había visto lo que sucedió realmente por la tv)_

_-Krillin, dime… ¿que hora es?_

_-He?, bueno ya pasan de las siete… ¿Por qué razón preguntas eso? (poniendo cara de confusión)_

Bulma no respondió al joven, solo se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, y vió como su ropa estaba hecha girones, rota, quemada, manchada en sangre, ollín y aceite sin mencionar que olía a gasolina, acercó su rostro aun más y lo observó detenidamente, estaba sucia, su cabello revuelto y manchado igual que su ropa, se alzó hacia atrás y levantó sus manos poniendolas frente a ella, notó que estaban en muy mal estado al igual que sus uñas ya que estaban rotas, levantó la mirada de nuevo al espejo, y finalmente dijo…

_-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado de la muerte Krillin…_

_-Yo no, Bulma tienes que saber que yo no fui quien…(la chica lo interrumpió)_

_-Lo sé… pero prefiero que él crea que yo pienso eso…(sus labios sonrierontimidamente)_

_-Bulma, no te entiendo…_

_-Estás invitado formalmente al evento del __Withe Palace, así que consiguete un traje decente e invita a tu novia. (interrumpió la ojiazul de pronto giró y lo vió con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo)_

_-He?! … sobre eso yo… no…_

_-¡Está decidido! (volvió a interrumpir), puedes tomar uno de los trajes de papá, todos son nuevos, mamá siempre hace cambio de guardaropa cada semana, solo que habrá que ajustarlo con mi sastre personal ya que eres muy bajito._

_-Oye pero yo no te he pedido nada Bulma yo…_

_-¡Ha!, es verdad Maroon puede ponerse cualquier vestido mío se lo prestaré con mucho gusto y mi sastre se lo ajustará ya que ella tiene más frente que yo (esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra)_

_-Bulma..¿enserio estas bien?_

_-¡Mejor que nunca Krillin, mejor que nunca!_

La chica le dio instrucciones a Krillin de ir por su novia ya que el evento tan esperado sería a las nueve en punto y el tiempo estaba contado, éste salió a toda velocidad por el balcón, la científica decidió darse un baño, mientras volvía Krillin con su novia, se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa desgarrada y se paró frente al espejo nuevamente.

-_Muy bien Cenicienta es hora de convertirte en princesa… (dijo con total seguridad en su mirada y una leve sonrisa de lado)_

Mientras tanto el joven aún no entendía del todo la forma de actuar de la ojiazul, pero era una buena oportunidad de llevar a su novia a un evento social de alta alcurnia y sin gastar un centavo, así que siguió a la científica en todas y cada una de las indicaciones que esta le dió.

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, ****Withe Palace****)**

Al entrar se maravillaron de tanta opulencia y excentricidad, él llevaba puesto un elegante traje color azul y una corbata que hacía juego con su chaquetín, y la chica llevaba un vestido escotado y corto en color amarillo pastel que hacía juego con sus zapatos de tacón y su bolsa de mano.

-_No puedo creer que consiguieras que nos dejaran entrar a este evento tan de alto nivel Krillin._

_-Hejem.. bueno esque yo soy un grán amigo de Bulma y ella es ni más ni menos la organizadora de este evento._

_-¡Sí y hasta me regaló este hermoso vestido! _

_-Bueno creo que despues de todo lo que pasó, esto salió bién…(se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja)_

_-Krillin iré por unas bebidas, ¿quieres una?_

_-Sí vamos los dos, este lugar es tan enorme parece un castillo, no quiero que te pierdas por ahí sin mí._

_-jajajaja hay como eres Krillin, esta bien vamos hay que disfrutar la velada._

_-¿No veo a Bulma por ninguna parte(susurró el joven)¿donde se habrá metido?_

_-Mira Krillin van a anunciar algo (la chica apuntaba con su dedo hacia arriba)_

El joven levantó la vista y justo al hacerlo el lugar atenuo sus luces de tal modo que toda la atención se centraba en aquella majestuosa escalinata con alfombra roja, de pronto una voz anunció el nombre de un misterioso hombre Edward Paris dijo el presentador, al cual las luces alumbraban para mantener la atención en su figura, éste portaba un traje negro muy elegante, en su mano tenía una copa con vino tinto, su sonrisa de labios carnosos y dentadura perfecta y blanca era encantadora casi hipnotizante, sus ojos de un gris azulado profundo, cejas pobladas y cabellera negra, el hombre era alto y de espalda ancha. (la autora: demonios era un Ian Somerhalder cualquiera! Me lo como! …. Jajaja bueno ya prosigo con la historia ¬¬)

Las mujeres comenzaban a susurrar acerca de aquel hombre tan "hermoso" que bebía de su copa esperando la siguiente presentación, Bulma Briefs dijo la voz del presentador, de pronto apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes cuyo peinado alto dejaba ver su estilizado cuello adornado por una gargantilla de diamantes y rubies que hacían juego con sus aretes, sus hermosos ojos azules enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, sus labios carnosos y de un rojo carmesí, la chica tenía puesto un hermoso vestido largo de color rojo de escote amplio que dejaba ver su pecho suave y abultado por la presión de lo ajustado de aquel talle sensual, una avertura que enmarcaba su figura perfecta, dejaba asomar con cada paso que daba sus piernas blancas y torneadas, sobre sus hombros una chalina transparente haciendo juego con el vestido y sus zapatos de tacón alto, la mujer era hermosa, los hombres comenzaron a susurrar también de lo hermosa que era esa mujer…

_-¡No, no puedo creerlo, ella se ve muy bonita!_

_-Krillin voy a ponerme celosa, aunque… ese hombre se ve tan sexy que tal vez me consuele con él._

_-He?, no Maroon no me refiero a eso, es decir Bulma siempre ha sido muy elegante para vestir pero jamás la había visto tan… hermosa!, no me mal entiendas, ella ha pasado por mucho y no creí verla de esa manera hoy._

_-Mmh?...pues, yo la veo muy feliz, mira van a bajar las escaleras!_

En ese momento entra un mesero y le extiende la charola para que el hombre pose su copa a medio acabar, acto seguido el apuesto Edward Paris hace una pequeña reverencia hacia la ojiazul extendiendole su mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones, ella le sonríe y se ruborisa y le extiende su mano para colocarla sobre la suya, finalmente bajan como si fuesen de la realeza, en los últimos escalones éste la toma por la cintura y al llegar al podium, el hombre que los anunció les cede el micrófono a ambos protagonistas de tan majestuosa aparición, la gente comienza a applaudir unos instantes y luego regresa la calma aguardando las palabras de aquel hombre.

-_Muchas gracias, son ustedes muy amables, no speraba menos de la Srita. Briefs co-fundadora de CC que junto a su muy reconocido padre hacen de esta compañía lo que es actualmente, la más reconocida del mundo, agradezco también a la gente que hace posible que yo esté aquí en esta bienvenida, Srita Briefs… Bulma, ¿me haría el honor de tomar el micrófono para informarle a nuestros inversionistas, empleados y demás invitados importantes la razón de tanto glamur en esta fiesta?. _

La ojiazul estaba estaba perdida en la voz de aquel hombre, pensaba como es que existía alguien tan hermoso, perfecto y al mismo tiempo tan pretencioso y cuando éste le cedió la palabra, élla salió de su trance para finalmente hablar.

_\- Es usted muy amable Sr. Paris, primero que nada les agradezco su presencia en este evento que no sólo es para brindarle la bienvenida al Sr. Edward Paris como inversionista, sino también por su apoyo con las tecnologías de vanguardia de ambas corporaciones como lo son Capsule Corp. Y Paris Corp., que en conjunto planean dar un mejor producto y servicio a nuestros clientes, por tal motivo este evento es también en beneficio a la caridad, todo lo que se recaude esta noche irá a los Horfanatos de nuestra ciudad para que los niños tengan una vida más digna, gracias y disfruten la velada._

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, Bulma estaba tranquila estar "trabajando" hacía que su mente se distrajera tanto que no notaba la mirada penetrante que la desnudaba, mirada que con solo verla de arriba a bajo aquel nuevo socio estaba facinado, y más por que la ojiazul en ningún momento le comentó que su bienvenida era también una fiesta de beneficencia, que mujer tan atrevida y sexy pensó el hombre, desde luego tenía que ser una de sus adquisiciones más valiosas, sólo que ésta ya conocía este ambiente tan frívolo y superficial, sería difícil seducir a tan hermoso manjar.

-¿_Así que… también soy una excusa para la beneficencia Srita Briefs?(el hombre formulo dichas palabras con una sonrisa ladina)_

_-Esto se me acaba de ocurrir Sr. Paris, creí que su arrogancia sería eclipsada con un poco de generosidad de su parte._

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC, capsula de entrenamiento)**

El príncipe entrenaba arduamente, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer, y eso lo enfurecía aún más, ya que lo distraía bastante, con cada golpe que daba los poros de su piel segregaban cada vez más sudor, su cuerpo humedo se esforzaba más y más, la cápsula estaba en la máxima gravedad soportada por la propia máquina, el sayan estaba dando su máximo, hasta que ya no pudo más, estaba exausto, se acercó a los controles y apagó las funciones de aquella capsula, ahora sentía su cuerpo más ligero, el principe se dirijió hacia la casa, entro por la puerta de la cocina se paró frente al refrigerador y sacó todo lo que había en el y lo puso sobre la mesa, estaba hambriento después de ese largo entrenamiento.

El príncipe abrió una botella de agua de dos litros y comenzó a beber el agua ya que también estaba sediento, por las comisuras de su boca escurrian pequeñas gotas de agua con cada trago que le daba, al terminar de beber hizo un sonido de satisfaccion algo parecido a un haa!, arrojó al suelo la botella vacia y sin ver tomó algo de la mesa y justo cuando iba a incarle el diente se dio cuenta que era el control remoto de la televisión de la cocina, así que la encendió y estaba justamente en el canal de noticias televisando el evento del White Palace, el sayan tomó entonces una pepsi en lata la abrió y comenzó a beber.

El príncipe vió en la pantalla como aparecía a cuadro un hombre que extendia la mano, de pronto una hermosa mujer con vestido rojo le tomaba de la mano y juntos bajaban por la escalinata alfombrada, la televisora hacía acercamientos del cuerpo de la científica, donde se podía ver claramente el escote y la avertura que dejaba ver sus piernas, el príncipe escupió lo que acababa de beber, su cara expresaba total asombro, nunca había visto a esa escandalosa y vulgar mujer tan elegantemente sexy…

_-Pero que… ¿y ese quién demonios se cree que es?(vociferó con visible molestia)_

Edward Paris al bajar las últimas escaleras tomaba de la cintura a la chica, éste sonreía y veía hacia la camara con mirada de lobo cazando a su presa, el príncipe notó lo que aquel individuo pensaba apretó con fuerza la lata de soda y lo que quedaba en ella escurria en su mano, estaba tan molesto que arrojó la lata hacia la televisión estrellando la pantalla y dejando inservible el aparato.

_-¡Por que demonios dejo que me moleste!, ñam ñam, ¡Maldita sabandija!, ñam ñam, ¡Gusano miserable!, ñam ñam… (entre cada frase el principe daba grandes bocados de la comida que tenía en frente), ¡como es posible que ella permita que ese insecto la toque! Ñam ñam…_

Para cuando el sayan terminó de comer, éste estaba tan cansado, molesto y satisfecho que se quedó dormido sobre las sobras de lo que había deborado.

**(Sábado 14 de Febrero, ****Withe Palace****)**

Bulma saludaba a cada invitado junto al nuevo inversionista, éste no quitaba su mano de la cintura de la científica, esto comenzaba a molestarla, en un momento de privacía la chica en un coqueto gesto le susurra al oído.

-Sr. _Edward Paris, si no quita su mano de mi cuerpo cancelaré el acuerdo y el contrato quedará nulo._

_-Mil disculpas Srita Briefs, lamento que mi galantería le sea incómoda, (el hombre retiró su mano suavemente acariciando su talle)_

_-(suspiró)Si, realmente me incomodan sus atrevimientos, acaso tiene algún interés ajeno a la compañía, si es así me gustaría escucharlo. (lo miró con determinación)_

_-Lo tengo Srita. Briefs, (extendió su mano)Cenicienta me permite esta pieza antes de media noche, la musica es maravillosa y usted no se queda atrás._

Bulma se sonrojó y puso su mano sobre la suya aceptando su invitación y ambos bailaron en el centro del inmenso salón, con la mirada sobre ellos de cientos de invitados llenos de asombro y muchos otros de envidia por la excelente pareja de cuento de hadas que parecían ser.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter4 - soy tuyo y tu mia

_**Nota: **__Mil gracias a tod s por los reviews, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir adelante con este fanfic, normalmente me dedico a hacer fanart o doujinshis junto a mis amigas kvi y kyoko, estoy muy feliz de que me alentaran a hacer algo nuevo en este caso un fic de mis personajes favoritos, sé que me falta mucho, pero seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo!, sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, ojalá les guste._

_Atte. Karenboc_

_**¡ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON!**_

**Puntos importantes para leer este fanfic:**

…_**Flashback…**_

**Narrador y/o Narración**

**-Personajes-**

**(Descripciones)**

"No me provoques mujer"

Capítulo 4 - "Soy tuyo y tu eres mía"

**(Domingo 15 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC)**

El príncipe abrió los ojos somnoliento, aún sentado sobre la silla enderezó su torso estiró los brazos y entre bostezos se levantó de la silla dirigiendo la mirada al televisor dañado que horas atrás había destrozado, hizo una mueca de molestia frunciendo el seño, se levantó de la silla del comedor y encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala de la casa, esta contaba con un enorme y comodo sillón y una televisión norme de última tecnología, el príncipe buscaba con la mirada y finalmente fijó esta en el control del aparato, lo encendió y para su sorpresa estaba en el canal de noticias.

El hombre del noticiero hacía referencia una y otra vez a la increíble pareja que danzaba en el centro de la pista y que había robado la atención de todos los invitados horas atrás, las camaras hacían acercamientos a la pareja para tener una mejor imagen de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, a cuadro aparecía el hombre tomando de la cintura a la mujer la acercaba y apretaba a su cuerpo, el rostro de la chica totalmente ruborizado, mientras el sonreía como si hubiese ganado algún premio.

El príncipe veía la pantalla del televisor con total seriedad, estaba muy molesto, el presentador del noticiero mencionó la hora.

-Muy buenos dias l_a hora exacta es 1:25 am, la información de hoy es con respecto al evento CC &amp; Industrias Paris, ya que este finalizó a la media noche, y cual Cenicienta la Srita. Briefrs ha dejado sus zapatos, al parecer ambos magnates de la tecnoligía se han marchado, tenemos aquí a uno de los conserges (un ancianito)del Withe Palace que nos hara el favor de responder algunas preguntas._

_\- ¿diganos señor, usted vio salir a los anfitriones del evento o vió hacia donde se dirigían?_

_-Buenos días o noches…, le mando un saludo a mi esposa que probablemente ya esté dormida…, pues verá señorita yo vi que un par de parejas salieron al balcón, pero la verdad no me fijé bién, hoy no traje mis gafas de aumento… oiga…¿ me puedo quedar con los zapatos para darselos a mi esposa?_

_-Hem…bueno, lo de los zapatos habría que preguntarle a la dueña señor… Al parecer este hombre no pudo distinguir quienes eran las parejas que se dirigían al balcón, es un hecho lamentable ya que queríamos una entrevista exclusiva de ambos magnates, en otras noticias…_

El sayan apagó el televisor, ya pasaba de la media noche, y la vena en la frente del guerrero comenzaba a notarse, desvió la mirada, cambió su ceño fruncido a uno de preocupación, el príncipe cerró sus ojos como decepcionado, suspiró…

Sabía que "esa mujer" no había llegado a la casa, ya era muy tarde y su insignificante ki no estaba ahí, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, de pronto escucho un motor de un aeromovil estacionarse cerca de la casa y apagar su motor seguidos de unos cerrones de puertas, luego un par de pasos y sus voces se dirigían a la puerta de entrada de CC, ninguna de ellas era "ella", y sus ki eran muy familiares, la puerta se abrió.

**(Domingo 15 de Febrero, 12:00 am, ****Withe Palace****)**

El evento más esperado del año había terminado, la cientifica estaba exahusta, dar la bienvenida no era tan agotador como despedir a sus invitados, sus pies comenzaban a doler con semejantes zapatos de tacón, ella no acostumbraba usar esa clase de calzado normalmente, así que se sentó en un escalón de la enorme escalinata alfombrada donde horas antes había bajado para hacer su aparición y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

-_Auch…(susurró)no puedo creer que los haya aguantado toda la noche, no acostumbro usar esta clase de zapatos._

_-ho! Bulma aquí estabas, ya nos retiramos, venimos a despedirnos._

_-Krillin espero que tu y Maroon se hayan divertido._

_-Creeme lo hicimos, de nuevo mil gracias por invitarnos, buenas noches y hasta pronto._

_-sí buenas noches hasta luego krillin._

Mientras la pareja se alejaba cada vez más un joven con chaqueta en mano salió del baño buscando con la mirada, hasta que finalmente encontró su objetivo.

-_Así que aquí estas "Cenicienta"(con una sonrisa de satisfaccion)_

_-deja de decirme así es embarazoso (totalmente sonrojada)_

_-jajajaja (el hombre carcajeo divertido)_

_-oye no te rías! (dijo la ojiazul con evidente molestia)_

_-(mirando al rededor)no tarda en salir el personal de limpieza,(acercó su rostro y le dijo al oído)¿te parece bien si los dejamos hacer su trabajo sin nosotros aquí estorbando?(sonrió)_

_\- (se sonrojó nuevamente y se apartó un poco de él hacia atrás)¿y que cosa propone Sr Edward Paris?_

_-(le extendió su mano)¿nos fugamos por el balcón?_

Bulma correspondió con una sonrisa y le dio su mano, el guapo magnate la ayudó a levantarse y con el impulso la chica tropezó y quedó en los brazos de él, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que esta vez sin sus zapatos a una altura muy por debajo de sus hombros, la ojiazul se sentía muy avergonzada de sí misma ya que en sus pensamientos estaba la horrible escena de la infidelidad de Yamcha y al mismo tiempo sentía atracción por este hombre tan perfecto, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no estaba sufriendo?, ¿por que se sentía tan tranquila con este hombre tan misterioso?.

-_(ella asintió cruzando su mirada con la de aquel hombre)pero… mis zapatos…_

_-Mañana te compraré un par nuevo "Cenicienta"_

Antes de que ella formulara respuesta alguna el magnate la tomó en sus brazos dirigiendose al balcón, este tenia enormes cortinas rojas y blancas enmarcando el arco de salida, ya en el balcón Edward Paris posó suavemente a Bulma sobre una enorme banca circular de concreto que se encontraba justo en el centro del balcón, alrededor de ésta había mesas elegantemente adornadas con botellas y copas que al parecer nadie usó durante aquel ajetreado día.

_-Espera quí ahora vuelvo…_

La joven asintió, el sexy millonario se giró sobre sí y se dirigió a una de las mesas para tomar dos copas y una botella de licor, se sentó y acercó a la dama rodeandola con sus brazos.

-_Me ayudaría la Srita Bulma Briefs a abrir esta botella (le dijo suavemente al oido)_

_-(un escalofrío recorrió su espalda)que atrevido Sr. Paris…(después de una breve pausa)con gusto lo ayudaré._

Ambos abrieron la botella de licor y el corcho de esta salió volando, esto fue motivo de risas entre ambos, Edward tomó una de las copas y la llenó de licor acto seguido se la ofrece a la cientifica, el toma la segunda copa haciendo lo mismo para sí.

_-(el hombre la miró a los ojos y con total seriedad)¿puedo hacerte una pregunta fuera de los negocios?_

_-(despues de dudar un poco)dime… soy toda oídos._

_-¿por que una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta como tú no vino acompañada? (la miraba totalmente intrigado)_

La ojiazul abrió sus ojos de par en par, no sabía que responder, ¿que iba a decirle?, que su ex novio la engañó haciendo un trío con dos chicas y que ella tuvo la desgracia de ver todo?, y que luego de eso tuvo un horrible accidente y que casi pierde la vida a causa de ello, y por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo de conseguir pareja para ir al dichoso evento?... suspiró… eran demasiadas cosas y ella no había tenido tiempo de expresar sus penas adecuadamente, así que pensó detenidamente su respuesta y después de un momento de incómodo silencio finalmente respondió.

-(después de darle un sorbo a su copa de licor y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía) ¿_has escuchado la celebre frase "afortunado en el dinero, desafortunado en el amor"?_

_-(Paris sonrió algo triste, la respuesta le llegó al corazón)entiendo… creo que ya somos dos._

_\- (la ojiazul giró su rostro y miró detenidamente las facciones de aquel chico)no lo entiendo, eres… muy atractivo…perfecto._

_-(sonrió de medio lado) …entonces… ¿por que no unimos nuestra perfecta soledad y nos hacemos compañía mutuamente?_

_-(la chica sonrió) … yo… (pensó detenidamente su propuesta y después de de un breve silencio)…tu compañía es aceptada._

Después de mirarse a los ojos con los rostros tan cerca uno del otro, Paris se acercó a la ojiazul, titubeó y finalmente rosó sus labios, la chica tembló y cerró los ojos, esto era una visible invitación a probar totalmente sus labios, la besó dulce y delicadamente, ella le correspondió y de sus ojos cerrados brotaron lagrimas, Paris apartó su rostro y besó sus ojos, acarició su rostro y finalmente…

_-(la miró y le dijo con total sinceridad) Me gustas mucho Bulma, terminemonos el licor y luego… luego te llevaré a tu casa._

_-(ella estaba feliz, cansada y con muchas lagrimas contenidas, asintió con una hermosa sonrisa)acabemonos entonces la botella, me llevarás a mi casa y después Kamisama dirá… _Ambos solitarios comenzaron a beber de sus copas entre risas.

**(Domingo 15 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC, 1:30 a.m.)**

Dos figuras muy escandalosas entraron finalmente a la casa, una de ellas buscaba el apagador para encender la luz, hasta que la luz iluminó la sala.

_-Uf, finalmente llegamos a casa querido (dijo la rubia agotada pero feliz)_

_-si, Mmph…estas vacaciones fueron excelentes cariño, Mmph… deberíamos repetirlas el próximo mes, Mmph! (dijo el hombre entre pujos tratando de subir la maleta por el escalón de la entrada)_

_-Ho! Mira pero si es el joven Vegeta, lo siento cariño te despertamos?(le dijo la mujer algo preocupada)_

_-Hola muchacho, hem… podrías ayudarme un poco con esta maleta?, por cierto, ¿donde esta Bulma?_

El sayan se quedó inmovil, sorprendido cual ladrón subiendo las escaleras por la repentina luz encendida, finalmente habían llegado los padres de aquella terrícola vulgar no estaba, su seño fruncido denotaba visible incomodidad, y después de aquellas preguntas el príncipe no lo pensó demasiado para evadir la pregunta finalmente actuó.

-¿Dónde quiere que la ponga_(dijo el sayan despues de tomar la maleta con una mano como si esta no pesara nada)_

_-ho! Bueno estará bién si la pones en la habitación_

El sayan llevó la maleta y la arrojó al piso de la habitación

_-eres muy amable Vegeta (dijo el viejo con una sonrisa)_

_-cariño ire a la habitación de Bulma ya quiero mostrarle las fotografías de nuestro viaje!_

El príncipe se volvió a quedar inmovil, se sentía como si fuera un chiquillo frente a sus padres tratando de ocultarle una acción que inevitablemente traería consecuencias, como el hecho de que si los padres de la ojiazul se daban cuenta de que su hija no estaba en casa, lo echarían y ya no tendría un lugar comodo, lujoso y con suficiente servidumbre y comida donde quedarse, aunque podría asesinarlos pero luego quienes lo atenderían como un príncipe se lo merece?, o que si la científica se daba cuenta que él la delató con sus padres se negaría a ayudarlo y ya no habría más robots o capsula de entrenamientos e inevitablemente kakaroto lo superaría entonces…

-(una gota de sudor cruzó su rostro) E…es… está en la cápsula de gravedad, se averió y le pedí que la arreglara… (mintió)

-Ho es una lástima a mi hija no le gusta ser interrumpida cuando arregla cosas…

-Querida le podremos mostrar las fotos mañana, por ahora que te parece si nos vamos a descansar?

-me parece bién querido, buenas noches Vegeta, cuida bien de mi hija (la rubia le guiñó el ojo)

-Muchacho ojalá puedas persuadir a Bulma de dejar eso para después, a estas horas siempre hay gente peligrosa por ahí aunque tenemos un buen sistema de seguridad en casa la cápsula está fuera del rango de seguridad… bueno lo dejo en tus manos muchacho, por cierto en el closet de tu habitación hay un magnífico guardaropa nuevo que te eligió mi esposa antes de irnos de viaje, busca lo que necesites…buenas noches. (le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al principe y el científico se retiró a su habitación)

-Mmph… (el sayan recordó que aquella mujer es demaciado frágil y su cara de preocupación reapareció)…

Los Briefs cerraron la puerta tras de sí, el guerrero se sintió extraño, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿Por qué les dio excusas e incubrió a esa mujer?, ¿Por qué dejaba que lo molestara tanto?...

El sayan no sabía que estaba pasando con él pero quería respuestas y la única que sabía que se las podría dar era esa terricola, así que se dirigió a su habitación recordando lo que el cientifico le había dicho, abrió su closet y vió mucha ropa y zapatos finos y de marca, también pudo notar que había más trajes de entrenamiento, sonrió de medio lado, estaba a punto de tomar un traje de entrenamiento pero recordó que el lugar a donde se dirigía llamaría mucho la atención dicho vestuario y lo que quería era pasar desapercibido, así que tomó una camisa celeste, un saco azul, un pantalón de vestir azul y unos zapato negros, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero, sonrió de lado y cerró sus ojos.

-_No está mal (dijo pensando que se veía muy bien con ropa terrícola)_

Se dirigió a su balcón y de un salto comenzó el vuelo hacia su destino, ella debía responderle a todas sus preguntas, el príncipe sabía que estaba cambiando, se volvía suave y eso no le gustaba… o sí?

**(Domingo 15 de Febrero, 2:00 am, ****Withe Palace****)**

El príncipe llegó al lugar así que descendió en el parque para no ser visto aterrizando, entró y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, finalmente su mirada se posó sobre unos zapatos de tacón rojos que le parecían terriblemente familiares…

_-(se acercó a la escalinata alfombrada, se incó y tomó uno de los zapatos para verlo detenidamente) estoy seguro que son de ella(dijopensativo)_

el lugar estaba casi vacío solo había un par de personas y robots de lipieza, un anciano conserge de CC se cruzó en su camino y como no estaba de humor lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, amenazante…

-_Oye vegestorio, la mujer que traía puestos estos zapatos donde esta?(le dijo con cara de pocos amigos)_

_-Y...Yo… (debe ser su esposo, pensó el viejo y señaló con la mano)a… ahí! hay una pareja aún bebiendo por eso aún no cerramos el lugar!_

El anciano algo asustado y tartamudeando le dijo que había una pareja aún bebiendo en el balcón dela terraza que daba al parque trasero, el sayan soltó violentamente al hombre y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Bulma estaba totalmente ebria, lloraba como magdalena y al mismo tiempo reía, sus sentimientos afloraban con cada trago, llebaban ya 4 botellas vacías de licor y una más casi terminada, por su parte Edward Paris estaba solo un poco pasado de copas pero seguía con los pies en la tierra, le divertía mucho ver como la chica sacaba todo su rencor de formas tan divertidas, hasta que finalmente le confesó entre lágrimas la horrible escena que le dio pie a terminar con su amado Yamcha, la chica estaba destrozada, era tan frágil en ese momento que al casanova de Paris se le ocurrió hacer algo insospechado.

-_Hagamoslo aquí y ahora (le dijo el millonario), sería la venganza perfecta no crees?_

_-(Bulma dejó de llorar y sollozando dijo)Me gustas eres muy guapo, me caes bien, eres divertido pero…_

_-¿Pero? "Muacks"¿Qué te detiene? "Muacks" "(el hombre comenzó a besar su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello)_

_-No te amo… ha!.. Mnn…mi corazón está roto y … ha!...no sé si pueda volver a amar, yo… Mmm..estoy rota por dentro Paris…(dijo la ojiazul aparentemente excitada con cada beso)_

El magnate siguió su camino de besos hacia sus labios mismos que besó apresurado con lujuria, sus manos bajaron el cierre trasero de su vestido para poder deslizar sus tirantes hacia abajo y dejar asomar sus hermosos pechos, la chica se abrazó para ocultarlos y comenzó a respirar agitada, el hombre la recostó y subió con ambas manos su falda hasta llegar a sus pantaletas intentando bajarlas…

El guerrero sayan estaba pasmado, llevaba un buen rato viendo y escuchandolo todo, no entendía como sentimientos tan triviales podían destruir a esa mujer sin siquiera tocarla, el príncipe quería intervenir pero algo lo detenía, ella no estaba pidiendo ayuda alguna, parecía disfrutarlo, así que agacho la mirada, en sus manos los pequeños zapatos de ella y decidió darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

La ojiazul de pronto sintió como aquel hombre que acababa de conocer insistía en tocar su intimidad a pesar de que ella negaba con la cabeza, su voz no salía quería gritar, no podía, su c abeza le daba vueltas, sus lagrimas volvieron a salir, el unico sonido que salió finalmente de su boca fue "Vegeta".

El sayan escuchó su nombre y giró sobre sí, analizó la escena una vez más, no era lo que aparentaba, ella no estaba disfrutando, se estaba quejando, no podía hacer mucho estando tan ebria, la vió negar con su cabeza y llorar diciendo su nombre, el prícipe enfureció y decidió quitarle ese imbecil de encima.

_-N..no… p…puedo, de…jame…_

_-(arrojandole los zapatos uno en la espalda y otroen la cara)¿Que demonios crees que haces sabandija?_

_-Auch…Oye!...¿Qué, aún hay meseros?, largo de aquí mozo ¿que no ves que estamos ocupados?_

_\- Ve…geta… (Bulma apenas vio al príncipe solo para perder la conciencia)_

_-¿Mozo..yo?...ja…Soy el Príncipe de los Sayajin sabandija así que empieza a rogar por tu vida si no quieres morir gusano!_

El príncipe estaba muy molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, así que tomó del cuello al magnate y aunque este trataba de soltarse sin éxito el guerrero lo estrelló sobre el piso, quería matarlo…

El magnate por el golpe de estrellamiento perdió la conciencia, el principe se decepcionó.

_-Los humanos son tan frágiles que fastidio…_

dicho esto lo arrojó lejos cual trapo viejo cayendo cerca de un arbol, giró su vista para ver a la mujer que yacía tendida semi desnuda y sin conciencia, volvió a ver detenidamente y notó las botellas vacías, las tomó y las colocó cerca del cuerpo del magnate junto con las copas, tomo los zapatos de la terricola, se incó y se los colocó en sus pequeños pies, se puso de pie para sentarse en aquella banca junto a la ojiazul, pasó sus brazos suavemente bajo su cuello y espalda para apoyarla en su pecho, subió por sus hombros los tirantes y finalmente subió suavemente el cierre de aquel vestido rojo, el sayan se quitó el saco y se lo colocó a la mujer.

Se acomodó a la chica en los brazos y la contempló por un rato, sus piernas asomaban aún descubiertas con las pataletas a media pierna, el príncipe pasó saliba con dificultad, era demasiado embarazoso que alguien viera tal escena, y no es que le diera pena a el sayan el había tenido muchas experiencias con infinidad de mujeres, así que le arrancó la pequeña prenda y la destruyó con su ki, era más facil así, le bajó su falda y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a casa como ella le llamaba a CC.

**(Domingo 15 de Febrero, casa de los Briefs CC, 3:30 a.m.)**

Finalmente llegaron a CC, el principe aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de la científica que aún no recobraba del todo el sentido, la habitación estaba a media luz solo gracias a las luces que se colaban por el ventanal de la terraza, la recostó en el sillón más cercano y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, la ojiazul finalmente abrió sus ojos y ambas miradas se cruzaron, la mujer colocó sus manos en el rostro del guerrero y lo acercó a sus labios, el principe totalmente asombrado abrió sus ojos de par en par, hasta que finalmente los cerro y correspondió dulcemente aquel beso, cuando separaron sus bocas.

_-Que… lindo sueño… (dijo suavemente la joven creyendo que soñaba)_

_-¿Por que me besas mujer? (le preguntó el sayan visiblemente confundido)_

_-Por que en mi sueños puedo, además desde que te vi en Namek me gustaste mucho, pero también te temo.(la ojiazul dijo esto con total sinceridad gracias a lo ebria que aún estaba)_

_-¿Y si me temes, por que sueñas conmigo?(preguntó el sayan intrigado)_

_-Por que la traición, soledad y las copas de mas me están volviendo loca… _

_-Ya veo…(cree estar soñando, pensó)_

_-(lo interrumpió)No, tu no entiendes, siempre sueño contigo desde que te conocí, sueño que soy tuya…yo… creí que Yamcha no me haría daño y por eso seguí con él, pero ya no puedo más, yo… cuando despierte te lo diré…_

_-¿Que cosa vas a decirme?(más intrigado aún)_

_-Que siempre te observo de cerca, que me gusta tu cuerpo, que quiero que mi primera vez en la cama sea contigo, que seguir con Yamcha fue un error, que sufrir por alguien que no siente nada por mí es aún peor, pero…que quiero que termines de destruir lo que siento por el, que… sé que tu no eres alguien que se enamora, que después de entregarte lo que queda de mí quiero morir feliz en tus brazos y ya no despertar jamás… (la ojiazul comezó a llorar)_

El hombre pasó saliva con dificultad, ahí estaban todas las respuestas que él buscaba pero que no quería oír, estaba confundido, todo eso le hacia un mar de sensaciones nuevas, su corazón se aceleraba con cada frase que la humana le decia, él no estaba preparado para sentir nada, más sin embargo ya sentía algo y ella también, todo este tiempo se habían pertenecido y por orgullo y miedo ninguno había dicho o hecho nada...

_-(La cientifica entre sollozos le pidió a Vegeta una última cosa) ya no tengo fuerzas ya no quiero vivir así, ya no quiero despertar sola un día más, quiero ser tuya._

El príncipe solo la veía con gesto de confusión, no entendía nada, o tal ves entendía demasiado bien que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El se puso de pié sujetando a la chica en un brazo, arrancó con el otro de golpe su vestido dejándola totalmente desnuda, tiró del listón de su cabello para soltarlo, la chica cerró los ojos y tembló acurrucandose en su pecho.

-_No tengas miedo, recuerda que esto sólo es un sueño(le dijo el principe para calmarla)_

Cargó a la ojiazul en brazos hasta la cama y ahí la posó, la joven estaba ruborizada y trataba de cubrir con sus brazos sus bien formados pechos y su sexo, al sayan le causó algo de gracia y sonrió de medio lado, se arrojó sobre ella y comenzó a besar sus labios dandole pequeños mordizcos.

Deslizó sus besos uno a uno hacia su blanco cuello hasta llegar a las clavículas donde las mordisqueo y succionó un poco, levantó su rostro para observar el de ella, la chica jadeaba y su rostro estaba rojo con los ojos entre abiertos, la mujer llevó sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa que él vestía y los desabotonó uno a uno.

El pecho del príncipe quedó expuesto ante ella, sus manos recorrían su piel esto hizo que el sayan se exitara aún más, así que aún sobre ella enderezó su cuerpo quedando montado para quitarse aquella camisa que estorbaba, acto seguido ella llevó sus pequeñas manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y dejar salir su ya evidente exitado sexo, el príncipe se estremeció al sentir sus dedos tratando de abrir tan apretado e incómodo lugar para su pene, el guerrero volvió a echarse sobre ella moviendo sus caderas, jadeaba también, con sus enormes manos apretaba suevemente sus pechos y con su boca succionaba, pasaba la lengua y mordisqueaba los pezones uno a la vez, la chica gimió de placer, volvió a detenerse para observarla detenidamente ya que eso le causaba placer.

El guerrero volvió a los besos y siguió bajando por su bientre hasta llegar a su sexo, la mujer estaba totalmente exitada, la humedad de su entrepierna era algo que él quería comprobar, el sayan introdujo sus dedos en la chica comprobando su humedad, esta al sentirlo soltó un gritillo de satisfacción, al sacarlos los llevo a su olfato, ese olor lo volvía loco, lamió y chupó sus dedos, abrió las piernas de la mujer para ver esa parte prohibida, su sexo punzaba de placer con solo ver tan rosado y humedo paisaje, comenzó a lamer sus labios mayores y su entrepierna, recostado sobre sí enterró su cara en tan exquisito lugar, abrazando a la mujer rodeando sus piernas para con sus manos abrirse camino, finalmente lamió, succionó y mordisquió suavemente ese pequeño botón de sensaciones, deslizando su lengua llegó a la vagina para introducirla y otra vez, podía sentir los espasmos de la ojiazul, la mujer se retorcia de placer, hasta que el calor que sentía ya era insoportable, el principe bajó de la cama dejando a la chica con ganas de más, se puso de pie para terminar de quitarse ese incómodo pantalón.

Bulma enderezó su cuerpo tambaleante aun recostada boca abajo para apoyarse sobre sus codos y quedar justo frente al enorme y duro miembro del sayan, este escurria liquido de placer, las venas estaban muy marcadas y la punta del mismo estaba tan roja que la chica se quedó asombrada y al mismo tiempo se le antojaba tanto chuparla que la tomó con su mano libre y la llevó directo a su boca, el principe gemía de placer, podía sentir como su lengua entraba entre su prepucio y su glande y pasaba alrededor de el, para luego meterlo un poco mas en su boca y succionar al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba, levantó un poco el pene para tener acceso a los testiculos que subían y bajaban con cada espasmo, los chupo y succionó uno por uno, recorrió con su lengua nuevmente hasta llegar a la punta y finalmente pasó el glande más inchado de placer por sus labios, el hombre tembló.

Ya no podía más quería poseerla, la tomó de los brazos y la levanto hasta que ella quedo de rodillas sobre la cama frente a el, sus sexos se rosaban uno al otro mientras el principe besaba con desesperación a la ojiazul, hasta que ella volvió a tenderse sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas.

-_Por favor Vegeta se gentil, es la primera vez que lo hago… _

En una pequeña pausa sostuvo su miembro para poder penetrar en el lugar correcto, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, la cientifica gimió de dolor y placer, cada vez que el sayan se movía la mujer clavaba sus uñas sobre su espalda, esto lo excitaba aún más, el vaivén de sus caderas comenzaba a tener ritmo cada vez mayor, la chica se sentía totalmente llena, podía sentir como tocaba su interior, era tan grande, sin embargo el sayan pensaba lo contrario, su interior era tan estrecho, apretado y con cada espasmo le "mordía" y esto lo volvía un frenesí de sensaciones de placer.

-_Kyaaa!...Haa!... me vengo… Vegeta!...! HAAaa!... (terminó y gimió de placer)_

_-¡Me estas… mordiendo… ya no puedo más!.. Mmmph…! (el sayan se vinodentro de ella)_

Al terminar el principe quedó rendido sobre los pechos de la terricola y esta lo abrazó quedandose ambos totalmente exhaustos, satisfechos y dormidos.

**(Domingo 15 de Febrero, 8:00a.m. casa de los Briefs CC)**

El príncipe despertó para encontrarse a si mismo abrazando a Bulma que estaba recostada sobre su pecho, recordó lo que había sucedido horas atrás y se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, retiró suevemente a Bulma de su pecho para poder levantarse, la chica aún dormía, el hombre se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y volver a sus entrenamientos, Bulma abrió los ojos y se dirigió al baño pero con el objetivo de ir a orinar, al entrar al baño se sentó sobre la taza hizo sus necesidades pero un ruido la terminó de despertar, giró y pudo ver al sayan lavando su escultural cuerpo frente a ella, la chica se congeló.

-_Ya despertaste… _

_-Yo… estas en mi baño… ¿Qué pasó anoche?...(tartamudeando y visiblemente avergonzada se levantó de la taza para salir corriendo)_

Vegeta salió de la ducha solo para jalar del brazo a la mujer y comenzar una nueva faena, el principe aún no llenaba, quería satisfacer su cuerpo una vez más.

_-¡Que crees que haces! (dijo angustiada)_

_-Lo mismo que hicimos anoche (respondió divertido)_

_-Esto no es real… es un sueño…! (himoteo algo confundida)_

_-Estabas ebria y para colmo te salvé de un violador (dijo mirandola a los ojos)…aunque lo que hicimos luego fue idea tuya._

_-Yo… que fue lo que te dije Vegeta?(pregunto algo alterada)_

_-No mucho… sólo que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi y que harías lo que fuera por satisfacerme! (mintió exageradamente)_

_-¿Yo te dije eso?... hem… bueno si, creo que eres muy atractivo, pero eso de satisfacerte…_

_-(la interrumpió con un beso) deja de parlotear y hasme tuyo…_

y así lo hicieron, una y otra vez…al finalizar…

_-Tengo frío (dijo para que él la abrazara un poco más)_

_-Ya es tarde, tengo que seguir mis entrenamientos (le dijo sin voltear a verla), toma ponte esto (le arrojó una camisa de vestir bastante arrugada)_

_-¿Y… la sábana donde está?(pregunto buscando con la mirada)_

_-La dejé en el cesto, ya no estaba limpia. (el sayan al decir esto se sonrojó)_

_-He?... ¿como es eso posible? (preguntó la chica sin entender por completo)_

_-Será mejor que duermas un poco más, tus padres llegaron anoche y probablemente escucharon todo el alboroto que hiciste. (dijo sarcástico y burlón)_

_-¿De que rayos estás hablando Vegeta? (definitivamente aún no entendía nada)_

_-Eres demaciado frágil, sangraste demaciado y gemias como loca! (esto último lo dijo muy orgulloso)_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que yo ensucié la sabana y que mis padres estuvieron en casa todo el tiempo?(estaba totalmente roja cubrió su cara con sus manos, estaba avergonzada)_

El principe se acercó a la mujer quitó sus manos del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me voy, por cierto… No veas el canal de noticias. (después de decir esto se fue volando por el balcón)

Bulma estaba muy cansada, no estaba segura de nada, estaba como en un sueño extraño así que se puso la camisa que el sayan le dio y buscó un remplazo de la sábana, se volvió a acostar quedando profundamente dormida, y un par de horas más tarde…

Los pajarillos anunciaban con su canto el amanecer, la brisa matinal que se colaba acariciaba el cuerpo semi desnudo de Bulma, desde el ventanal que estaba lijeramente entre abierto y que daba al balcón, flotaban ligera y suavemente las cortinas blancas, la mujer sintió algo de frío así que su cuerpo en un reflejo casi automáta y sin siquiera abrir los ojos y despertar se puso en una posición fetal, enroscándose de tal forma y aferrandose a la sábana que cubría parte de su cuerpo, tratando de mitigar ese lijero friesito matutino… finalmente la luz que entraba suavemente hizo frunzir el entrecejo a la chica que luego de emitir un gran bostezo abrió los ojos suavemente…

Domingo, el día más corto de la semana había finalmente llegado, el trabajo en CC era demandante pero los científicos más prominentes de la familia Briefs anelaban ese día casi atesorándolo para descansar de sus obligaciones laborales.

Bulma talló sus ojos suavemente para luego sentarse en la cama, y después de acomodar su cabello alborotado y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja, no podía creer que estuviera viendo su habitación, realmente ¡estaba ahí!, ¿como era eso posible después de lo que había sucedido?, ¿habría sido todo un espantoso sueño?, se preguntó algo ensimismada, mirando las cortinas que se mecían al son del viento, tan apacible y al mismo tiempo tan fresco como para provocarle escalofrío en el cuerpo.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, y en un acto reflejo giró su rostro hacia el espejo ese el que tantas veces la había visto probarse variados modelos de ropa de marcas prestigiosas y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con una camisa de vestir azul cielo mal abotonada, arrugada y para variar demasiado grande, la abrió un poco del escote para mirar debajo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén y en un impulso subió la camisa que le llegaba apenas debajo de las nalgas.

_-Maldición tampoco tengo puesto mi …-_

Bulma no traía puesta ropa interior alguna, eso la extrañaba bastante, no era normal en ella, ya que generalmente dormía con su pijama en invierno o su bata de verano, sin embargo no lograba recordar que había pasado del todo, pero lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era la desición que tomó y era hora de terminar con ese dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora recuerdo… ese bastardo maldito… como lo odio! … yo no…lo perdonaré jamás!

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que todo es un sueño si realmente sucedió?... Aaah! Y luego me culpa a mí de todo lo sexoso que me hizo!... (despues de todo finalmente reaccionó)

Los gritos de Bulma se escuchaban hasta la cocina donde sus padres estaban desayunando.

-Querido creo que Bulma ya despertó

\- jajaja ni hablar querida creo que nuestra Cenicienta ya encontró a su Príncipe…

-¿Crees que esté bien que vaya a mostrarle las fotos de nuestras vacaciones?

-Hem.. no creo que sea buen momento cariño.

**Fin…**


End file.
